Assassin
by Piker
Summary: the g-boys each have a meeting with Piker
1. Chapter one

Chapter One

* I don't own Gundam Wing. Please don't sue. Plus, it's really not worth it. I'll just give you the chapstick.*

This was going to be too easily, Piker thought as she accepted the visitor badge. She thanked the security guard prettily and headed towards the elevator. She press the button indicating the 23rd floor. As the elevator ascended to the top she re-sprayed her perfume and adjusted her shirt. When the elevator stopped she slapped on a smile and walked through the opened doors into a most presentable hallway. She glanced around quickly. Her heels sunk into the plush forest green carpet. The walls had a green and white stripe wallpaper on them. There was a mirror next to the door leading to the office. She paused only to glance at herself. She smiled and pressed the intercom. 

"Hello? This is Mary McDonald with Captine Enterprises."

"Yes Ms. McDonald. Please enter." Came a cheerful voice.

_Too easy. _

"Yes, here's the paper work." Piker leaned over the mahogany desk to place the file in front of Mr. Quatre Winner. As she did this her sleeve brushed his cup of tea. When she sat back she looked around. The room was large enough. Twenty feet by fifteen feet was her guess. The wall that faced the bay was entirely glass. From top to bottom. The rest of the walls were white. The carpet was cream. There was a tree in the corner near the door. The chair she was sitting in was one of a pair. It was a mahogany like his desk. The back and seat was upholstered with blue velvet. Other than that there wasn't much else. A very simple room. She directed her attention back to him. He paused to look over them before he said-

"Wonderful...it should all be here. I'm very happy that they sent a representative instead just paper work." He took a sip of tea.

"We only look to please." She smiled brightly.

Quatre smiled in return and took another sip. Then he started to cough. The coughing lead to choking, and he started to convulsive. He slumped over and vomited up a bluish- brownish mixture. She leaned over the desk and checked the pulse. _Oh no, no pulse, too easy_, she thought with a smile. She stood and walked out of the modern office over looking New York. She pushed the button to open the door and when she entered the hallway she broke the mirror and disengaged the other security camera. She pulled off the blonde wig and shook her blondish-brown hair and headed towards the escape stairs. Once in the stairwell, she pulled off her powder blue shirt and black skirt and put on a black pin-stripe suit. She rubbed off her make-up and changed shoes. The two people contrasted very well. The blonde was tall and delicate looking. This woman was 5'3'' brown haired, fair skin, voluptuous, but definitely business. Nothing like before. She started down the stairs while changing her tag from visitor to worker. Now she was Alice Greenly, assistant to Mr. Winner. She got off on the fourth floor and changed to the elevator. When she past the front desk she stopped when police came in and turned towards the security guard and asked, "What happened? What's going on?"

"Mr. Winner was murdered." He reported.

"NO!" She screamed and fell.

"Ms. Greenly. I know, I know. Get her out of here quickly. It's too much for her." He ordered

Some police officers picked her up off the marble floor and carried her outside where she said to them, "Thank you, I think I can make it."

They nodded and headed back to the building. She continued "crying" until she was to her car. _One down, four to go._


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two

* Standard disclaimer* Don't own Gundam Wing, please no suing. 

Thank you.

Piker woke up in a cold sweat. She shook her head trying to forget her dream, but she couldn't. The dream was of the assassination, but this time Quatre didn't die. He grabbed her and held her while he vomited. These dreams were fairly normal after an assassination, but not like this. Usually in her dreams she is caught or it gets messed up and she is sent to jail, but never does the person not die. She got up from her water bed and walked to the dress in front of it at the wall. The cherry wood gleamed from the light coming in from the window. The air was chilly and fresh to her heated body. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Get a grip Piker. You are never going to go anywhere if you get a conscience." She shook her head and walked out of the room. She passed down the black-and-white hallway into the pink kitchen. The white marble tile felt cool against her feet. She walked around the island to get to the refrigerator. The kitchen was rectangular and modern. Most of the sides were covered with cabinets. The hallway connected to the north corner. There was a window over the sink that was located to the side of the hallway. The refrigerator was down from the sink and to the right. It was a pretty standard everyday apartment kitchen and Piker loved it. It was an escape from her life. It almost made her feel normal. She sighed. _Almost time to get back to work,_ she thought. _Almost...._

********

Piker looked around the crowded tent. It was the typically circle shaped circus tent that you always saw in cartoons and movies, but then again it did hold that circus quality that few circuses could pull off. Piker rose from her seat at intermission. She quietly made her way to the ground. Once there she quickly moved out of the restless mob and under the bleachers. She waited until a sweeper came by and pounced on him. She covered his move with a rag drenched with ammonia to knock him out. Once she successfully dragged him under the bleachers she took his outfit. She pulled on the blue jumpsuit and pushed her hair into the cap. She put glasses on to further hide her appearance. After finally dressed she headed out to the arena. There she slowly made her way to the back of the tent where only the circus performers went. Once inside she vanished behind a tiger's cage and sat down to wait for the end of the show. She didn't do anything, but watch and listen. She knew her prey very well. Yes, this time it wasn't going to be so easy. Trowa was not a trusting man like Quatre. But she knew that he liked to stay after each show to work with the animals and that played right into her hands. She also knew that Quatre and Trowa were friends, Trowa might be upset over his death which could distract him even more. One odd thing was, was that unlike Quatre, Trowa didn't smile often. But that wouldn't bother her. She smiled in anticipation while she waited in the shadows. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three

*Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters just Piker who is my brain child. Deal with it*

Piker jumped slightly when she heard the roar of the crowd at the end of the show. Her animal instincts for hunting came alive then. She could almost smell her prey. She moved so she was no longer sitting, instead hunched over on the balls of her feet. She waited for all the workers to go in the back of the tent and have their nightly meeting about improvements needed and things that went well. When the meeting was over she knew Trowa would walk back into the back tent and talk with the animals. She took a deep breath. Inhaling the smell of the tent. It was a mixture of dirt, animals, and cotton candy. It was a bitter-sweet welcome to her nose. She heard the pompous ring leader call the meeting to a close. She waited for Trowa to give his usual goodnight and head into the tent. She was tense, every muscle coiled waiting to spring on her prey. _Just wait_, she thought, _let him come to you_. When he entered the tent she almost sprang, but she caught hold of a bar around the lion's cage. But this caused the lion to stir. Luckily Trowa thought that the lion woke up because he entered the tent. He went over to the lion and started to pet him. 

"Calm down Medas. It's just me. It was a good night. Too good."

Trowa calmly petted the lion as he spoke of the night. The lion rubbed the acrobat's hand affectionately. Piker reached for her dagger in her boot. She closed her hand around the leather handle and tightened compulsively. _Just one more second_. She saw her moment when Trowa turned towards the tent flapped when he heard a noise from outside. She threw the dagger. The dagger went through the cage bars and hit Trowa in the back. He cried out and fell. She jumped up and ran over. She could tell he was still alive. She looked down into his eyes and couldn't leave him. 

"It will be over in one second."

She leaned over and pulled out her dagger and laid him down. She covered his eyes and then slit his throat. It was the nicest thing he could do in this situation. The warm red blood poured out over her hand before she could move it. She stepped back and looked on the sad scene. Then the most morbid thought came to her. _And they say he never smiles_.

She picked up the cell phone playing a happy little jingle off the dashboard of her car. 

"Hello"

"Piker, you didn't report. What's your status?"

"Treize...sorry, well, two down. Three to go."

"What two?"

"Quatre and Trowa"

"Trowa was one of the harder ones, but the worst is yet to come."

"Right boss. When do I get paid?"

"When they are all dead. Be happy I get you a place to stay where ever you go."

"I am. I was just wondering. Sorry. I have to go."

"Right. Remember to call me about your progress."

Piker hung up the phone and sighed. Treize was the worst boss. He always wanted too much. He wanted the job done in about two months, but he didn't understand the emotional conflicts of being an assassin. It's hard to wake up every morning thinking off the person you killed or are going to kill. She sighed as she made a left turn towards her apartment complex. She had already started packing up. _From now own I'm just going to check into a hotel and just move into an apartment if it's going to take longer than two weeks_. She parked her car and made the journey into the building. Once inside she dropped her keys and coat onto an open box filled with books. She didn't have that many things to begin with. The furniture was rented and the plates and glasses were there when she got the place. Most of her things were clothes, accessories, and books. She only had a couple more books to pack up and then she had to close all the boxes. She walked into the kitchen and made a ranch, turkey and tomato sandwich. She ate quickly not wanting to think of anything, but sleeping. She changed her clothes once inside the bed room and crawled into the bed. The sheets felt comforting on her skin after her long day. She surrender to the sub-conscious. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

** Standard disclaimer** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. So don't sue and if you do, please take a number

__

Never again will I work for Treize. Piker wiped grease and sweat from her brow. She brushed back a strand of hair that fell loose. She was in a blue mechanic's jumpsuit with a white shirt underneath and her currently black-blue hair was back in a low-ponytail. She was hired at a motorcycle mechanics shop two weeks ago and this was her first time on a bike alone. It was a special job too. The bike belonged to a long-standing customer. The boss was reluctant to give it to her. She squatted next to the bike's engine and ran her fingers over the wires until she came to a black one with a gray strip down the side. She slowly followed it towards the front of the bike. She pulled out a small pair of scissors and made an incision just on the outside. Piker had studied motorcycles and bikes for the past two weeks. She learned how most motor accidents were caused. A small tear in the break wire that slowly grew. The incision she made would take two breaks before it cut off the use of the breaks. She smiled. The guy brought the bike in for a routine check up, as the boss called it. She washed and polished the bike until she could she herself in it.

"How's my baby?" A voice came from behind her.

Piker jumped slightly and turned quickly.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if all went well." Said the male who had walked up while she was polishing the bike.

"All went well. You'll have to talk cost with the boss. I don't deal with that." Piker said as she quickly turned back to the bike. _Chang WuFei._ She recognized him once she saw him. She released the breath that was forced in her lungs. _He couldn't have recognized you_. She turned around in time to see him nod to her and walk to the door across the garage. She was finished for the day so she pulled the jumpsuit off and walked over to the wall near the door and hung it up. She grabbed her keys and hat. She quickly said bye to the boss and ran out the door. It was almost traffic time and she needed a good seat. She jumped in her car and peeled out of the parking lot. She stopped in the parking lot of a local restaurant. She parked so her car was facing traffic. She flipped on the radio to hear "Blister in the Sun" by the Violent Femmes. She didn't have to wait long. She heard the engine of the Harley-Davidson over the music. She turned off the radio and sat forward. She looked in anticipation. She spotted the Chinese motorcyclist easily. He was wearing a white silk shirt over a wife-beater and white gi pants. He was pulling up to the spotlight when he tried to break and found that he couldn't. _Two breaks._ He swerved his motorcycle to the side in hopes of stopping it before he got to far into the intersection. _Damn, I didn't think of that! _She didn't know if she was relieved that he might live or frightened of what Treize might do if she failed. She didn't have to worry about that long because as soon as the thought came into her head a semi came speeding down the road straight towards WuFei. She bit back a scream as the semi hit him straight on. _At least he didn't suffer long_. She turned her engine on and pulled out of the restaurant. She past all the stopped cars looking at the accident scene and headed towards the highway. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get out of the city. She drove for hours, taking rights and lefts. Not knowing fully where she was or why she was there. Just driving to ease her mind. She never had a mission go like that. That one held too much leeway of error. She stopped her car once at a gas station to fill up, find out where she was, and call Treize. 

"Here's your money and what city is this?"

"This is Jinan."

"Thank you." Piker bowed slightly to the clerk. The clerk bowed slightly back. Jinan, that was about 280 miles from Beijing, where she was staying. _Gosh_, she thought as she dialed Treize's number. 

"Hello?" Came a suave voice.

"Hi Treize. It's Piker. I killed WuFei. Just two more."

"Good. I want this done and over with. You're pretty good at this." And with that he hung up. She was still flinching from his parting remark when she pulled into the hotel parking lot. She threw her keys at the valet; told him to keep her car just off to the side because she was checking out and practically ran up the stairs. She went into the bathroom and pulled out a bleaching kit. She mixed and poured the dye into her hair. While it was in her hair she packed up her belongings. When her twenty minutes was up she washed her hair and dressed in a purple wrap-dress with purple sandals. She changed her make-up to the Mary Kay look. She picked up her two bags and went down stairs. She returned her key and told them to put her stay on Treize Kushsranada's tab. The receptionist nodded and typed in the information. Piker turned and swished her now blonde hair. She walked out onto the underpass driveway. She jumped in her car and drove towards the airport. She rolled down the window to dry her hair and her tears. _Never before, never again_.


End file.
